Professor
A Pokémon Professor (Japanese: Pokémon Expert) is a veritable expert on the Pokémon World. They are known for giving rookie Trainers their Starter Pokémon. All of the Professors from the main Pokémon series are named after a plant, tree or shrub: Professors Oak, Elm, Ivy, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, Sycamore, Kukui, and Magnolia, as well as Pokémon Go's Professor Willow and Pokémon HOME's Professor Grand Oak. The Professors are also responsible for the distribution of the Pokédex. List of Pokémon Professors Core series *Professor Samuel Oak, who heralds from the Kanto region. His specialty is the study of the relationships between people and Pokémon. *Professor Elm, who heralds from the Johto region. His specialty is the study of breeding patterns and interactions between Pokémon. *Professor Birch, who heralds from the Hoenn region. His specialty is the study of Pokémon habitats in correlation with human existences. *Professor Rowan, who heralds from the Sinnoh region. His specialty is the study of Pokémon evolutionary patterns. *Professor Aurea Juniper, who heralds from the Unova region. Her specialty is the study of Pokémon origins in relation to mythology. **Cedric Juniper, a former Pokémon Professor and father of Professor Juniper. *Professor Augustine Sycamore, who heralds from the Kalos region. His specialty is the study of the new type of evolution: "Mega Evolution". *Professor Kukui, who heralds from the Alola region. His specialty is the study of Pokémon moves and will sometimes get himself hit to study the moves. **Professor Samson Oak, the cousin of Samuel Oak. He studies Regional variants in the Alola region. **Professor Burnet, Her specialty is alternate dimensions. Formerly the Interdream Zone and currently the Ultra Wormhole. She is also the wife of Professor Kukui. *Professor Magnolia, who heralds from the Galar region. Her specialty is the study of the new type of Phenomenon: "Dynamax". **Sonia, granddaughter of Professor Magnolia. She studies the history of Galar and "Dynamax". Side games *Professor Willow, who rules the world of Pokémon GO. *Professor Grand Oak, who needs your help to complete his Pokédex in Pokémon HOME. *Professor Bellis, who heralds from the Pasio region. Her specialty is the study of the relationship between Pokémon and "Sync Stones", which are required for "Sync Moves". *Professor Krane, who has only appeared in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (which takes place in the Orre region). Taking after his fathers studies he specializes in the purification of Shadow Pokémon. Anime Only In the series' extensive medium, there are a variety of Pokémon Professors, many of which stem from the Pokémon anime. This is a comprehensive list of such professors, whose role is limited to being in the anime only. *Professor Fuji created the genetic clone of Mewtwo on New Island. *Professor Lund, the foremost expert in terms of Deoxys. *Dr. Akihabara, credited with creating the Pokémon Transfer System and discovering the cyber-species of Porygon. *Professor Felina Ivy is the professor in the Orange Islands. Her specialty study of the regional differences between Pokémon. *Professor Sakuragi is the professor of the Sakuragi Institute in Kanto. His specialty is the study of the mysteries about the world of Pokémon. Manga-Exclusive Conversely, there are also Pokémon Professors whose role is limited to being featured in manga-related material. Such persons will be listed here. *Professor Yanase Berlitz, whose research revolved around methods to control Legendary Pokémon. Is also the mother of Platinum Berlitz, a Pokédex Holder and heir to the Berlitz Family throne. (Pokémon Adventures series only) *Professor Berlitz is an associate and assistant to Professor Rowan. (Pokémon Adventures series only) Trivia *Although most Pokémon Professors are named after trees (For example, Oak, Elm, Birch, etc.), the Pokémon Professors in games outside of the main series versions do not follow this pattern. *Professor Sycamore and Professor Kukui are the only Professors that can be directly battled in-game. *Professor Sycamore and Professor Birch(in the Remakes) are the only Professors that give the Trainer a starter Pokémon from a different region (Kanto's starters, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander and Johto's Starters, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile respectively). Category:Professor